heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Killing Me Softly
Synopsis Forged money is being distributed across Ashfordly, Vernon and Bernie find Blaketon the car of his dreams, and Mike and Jackie want to start a family. Full Summary Renalto Pisconi is the manager of a gambling casino with distribution of counterfeit money on the side. Pisconi's father-in-law Reginald White, who owns the casino, is the leader of the counterfeiters with Denise as a third partner. The police get on their tracks through their former bartender John Garrick, who is arrested for using some of the counterfeit money at the Aidensfield Arms. Oscar Blaketon's car is broken beyond repair. Since he always wanted an MG Vernon Scripps gets the idea to sell classic sports car and he knows just the man to supply them. Soon Oscar Blaketon is the proud owner of his dream car, a red hot MG A - with the emphasis on "hot". Cast * Christopher Bowen as Renalto Pisconi * David Hounslow as John Garrick * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Helen Grace as Denise * Josefina Gabrielle as Veronica Pisconi * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Michael Brogan as Dennis * Jeremy Clyde as Reginald Charles White * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Jonathan Hartley as Max * Jan Graveson as Sheila Garrick * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:KillingMeSoftly1.png|Renalto checks over the casino File:KillingMeSoftly2.png|Garrick persuades Renalto to take the evening off File:KillingMeSoftly3.png|Vernon, Oscar, and Bernie talk about cars File:KillingMeSoftly4.png|Oscar imitates the man in the MG ad File:KillingMeSoftly5.png|Mike notices Jackie reading an article on raising babies File:KillingMeSoftly6.png|Mike assures Jackie that she will be a great mother if they have children File:KillingMeSoftly7.png|Garrick takes some money out of the vault File:KillingMeSoftly8.png|Garrick is caught by Renalto File:KillingMeSoftly9.png|Renalto fires Garrick File:KillingMeSoftly11.png|Oscar tells Gina that he is on detective work File:KillingMeSoftly12.png|Renalto and Denise discuss about the money File:KillingMeSoftly13.png|Vernon talks Bernie into selling sports cars File:KillingMeSoftly14.png|Veronica gets suspicious on her husband's actions File:KillingMeSoftly17.png|Craddock wants the forged money case in circulation again File:KillingMeSoftly20.png|Jackie pays Tricia a visit for an appointment File:KillingMeSoftly18.png|Tricia assures Jackie that she is a healthy woman File:KillingMeSoftly19.png|Oscar gives more evidence to Veronica File:KillingMeSoftly21.png|Vernon consults with Dennis and his missing money File:KillingMeSoftly22.png|Denise assures Renalto that they won't be suspected File:KillingMeSoftly23.png|Dennis tells Vernon that half of his money went into the wrong hands File:KillingMeSoftly24.png|Veronica talks to her father about Renalto's action File:KillingMeSoftly25.png|Gina notices that the bills are forged File:KillingMeSoftly26.png|Gina reports the bills to Oscar File:KillingMeSoftly27.png|Dennis and Vernon's business is on a roll File:KillingMeSoftly28.png|The police interrogates Garrick File:KillingMeSoftly29.png|Renalto orders Max to retrieve the stolen money from Garrick's home File:KillingMeSoftly30.png|Vernon and Oscar try to negotiate the MG's price File:KillingMeSoftly31.png|Oscar puts the MG to the test File:KillingMeSoftly32.png|The police stop over at the casino to investigate File:KillingMeSoftly33.png|Garrick decides to run away and packs everything File:KillingMeSoftly34.png|Garrick then notices that he was being watched File:KillingMeSoftly35.png|Oscar came back for the full payment of the car File:KillingMeSoftly36.png|Sheila was puzzled to see her husband's suitcase outside File:KillingMeSoftly37.png|Sheila informs the police of Garrick's disappearance File:KillingMeSoftly38.png|Sheila tells Bradley not to go easy on Garrick File:KillingMeSoftly39.png|Garrick's get away leads to a car chase File:KillingMeSoftly40.png|Garrick tries to bump Max's car File:KillingMeSoftly41.png|Garrick looses control and overturns the car File:KillingMeSoftly43.png|Mike comes to Garrick's rescue File:KillingMeSoftly44.png|Oscar continues his detective work over Renalto File:KillingMeSoftly45.png|Garrick is cornered and tells the truth File:KillingMeSoftly46.png|The police suspects that Renalto was behind to Garrick's crash File:KillingMeSoftly47.png|Veronica "verify's" Renalto's alibi File:KillingMeSoftly48.png|Veronica tells her dad that Renalto is in trouble File:KillingMeSoftly50.png|Renalto tries to force himself out of the fiasco File:KillingMeSoftly51.png|Renalto notes that the business is too risky File:KillingMeSoftly52.png|White agrees to Renalto's term File:KillingMeSoftly53.png|White orders Max to eliminate Garrick File:KillingMeSoftly54.png|The nurse discovers Max strangling Garrick File:KillingMeSoftly55.png|Oscar gives Veronica the last evidence File:KillingMeSoftly56.png|Vernon acquires two more MG's File:KillingMeSoftly57.png|Renalto discovers that Veronica hired a detective File:KillingMeSoftly58.png|Veronica shows Renalto the photos File:KillingMeSoftly59.png|Veronica tells to the police that she lied about the alibi File:KillingMeSoftly60.png|Renalto admits to the truth about the forged money File:KillingMeSoftly61.png|Jackie gets the result from her check up File:KillingMeSoftly62.png|Tricia assures Jackie that Jackie is a healthy woman to start a family File:KillingMeSoftly63.png|Renalto and the police make plans for White's arrest File:KillingMeSoftly64.png|Denise and Renalto talk about his escape File:KillingMeSoftly66.png|Tricia drops off Jackie's jacket File:KillingMeSoftly69.png|Renalto prepares for White's arrest File:KillingMeSoftly70.png|The police arrest White File:KillingMeSoftly71.png|Phil pulls over in time to arrest Denise File:KillingMeSoftly72.png|Renalto tells Veronica that her father has been forging money File:KillingMeSoftly73.png|Veronica was ashamed about her father's doings File:KillingMeSoftly74.png|Oscar notifies that his MG a nicked car File:KillingMeSoftly75.png|Bernie begs Oscar to make an excuse about Vernon to the police File:KillingMeSoftly76.png|Vernon drives off quickly File:KillingMeSoftly77.png|Mike questions Jackie about her appointment File:KillingMeSoftly78.png|Jackie assures Mike that its only a general appointment Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes